When aircraft fly close together in formation, radars cannot always resolve them. This results in fewer reported observations than aircraft. Previous approaches do not include methods for determining when aircraft are flying in groups, calculating a group average velocity, forming pseudo observations, applying group tracking in the context of a multiple hypothesis tracker.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a group tracking method with the capability of determining when aircraft are flying in groups.
Other desirable capabilities include the calculation of a group average velocity, the formation of pseudo observations, and the application of group tracking in the context of a multiple hypothesis tracker.
It would be further advantageous to provide a method of group tracking which improves track velocity stability and track continuity, or which provides the option of displaying the individual tracks in a group or a single track representing the whole group.